


Hanjooooo

by StopLookingHere



Series: Fifty Two Levihan Fanfictions in Fifty Two Weeks [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, drunken corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/52: a competition or contest<br/>Hange proposes a drinking contest after a particularly stressful day, and Armin makes a really bad drinking game that can only end in Humanity's Strongest finally finding his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanjooooo

**Author's Note:**

> how many drunk survey corps fics are there? way too many.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Hange cried gleefully, a maniac grin on her face as she rolled a cart into the room. “How should we do this?”

Armin looked at her. “How about we not do this?” They were all gathered in the meeting room, shooting the breeze instead of discussing formation tactics. Having just returned from yet another failed expedition outside the walls, nobody was particularly excited to talk about going back _again._ Still, Erwin insisted they review, so Levi somehow managed to grab the unlucky souls who hadn’t escaped to the town for an impromptu meeting.

Still, at the entrance of Hange, he nodded in agreement with Armin and Mikasa looked vaguely uncomfortable in the corner next to Petra, who rolled her eyes. Spotting Mikasa’s discomfort, Hange made a beeline for the usually tranquil girl and leaned down so they were eye-to-eye.

“Mikasa, have you ever drank?” She asks, the escaped portion of her ponytail falling over her face.

“Ah, a long time ago,” Mikasa admitted. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea for me to drink with you, I don’t have much of a tolerance… what is the occasion, anyway?”

Hange shrugged. “I’m bored, we’ve gotten back from a mission, and we’re all pretty sick and tired of the universe right now. I think we all deserve a night to just forget about it.”

Mikasa considered this for a second, before something seemed to click in her head. She got up from her corner, reached under the cart, and extracted a bottle of some clear liquid. “First shot’s yours though, Hange,” she said while pouring the liquid in two glasses.

The squad leader gleefully skipped over to the cart, throwing back the shot without a second thought. Levi rolled his eyes, watching the antics unfold with a knowing eye. This would get out of control very quickly with the way Hange was acting, and it didn’t surprise him that she’d decided to do this tonight. After all, she did lose her best titan testing subject.

“Levi,” she called over. “Join us, won’t you?”

He sighed. “Hange, you know I can’t get drunk,” he reminded her.

“You can’t?” Armin piped up, curious. MIke and Petra laughed at his naivety.

“He can,” Petra said between giggles. “But it takes quite a lot, and I don’t approve of that much alcohol entering a human’s body.”

Hange piped up at the mention of the human body. “I wonder how titans handle alcohol,” she mused out loud to herself. “Let’s test it anyways.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. “You want to test it?”

There were grins from the older squads all around, and imploring glances from the 104th. “Fine,” he threw his hands out and joined them around the cart, searching under it until he found whiskey. “For the record, this is going to take a while.”

“Fantastic,” Hange said, already pouring herself and Mikasa a second. Armin hesitantly approached the cart, and was passed a glass which he hesitantly took sips from. Mike and Petra joined soon enough, and it was only a matter of time before it descended into disorder.

* * *

 

“Alright,” Armin called some time later, still mostly sober as he didn’t care for the burning liquid. “Hange, I have a drinking game idea.”

“Shoot,” she replies, filling the empty glasses for maximum efficiency.

Armin extracts a piece of paper from his pocket. “This is the notes I took on last night’s briefing,” he waves them. “Take a drink every time the Long Distance Formation is mentioned, and take a drink every time humanity is mentioned.”

Mikasa stares at Armin. “That will result in alcohol poisoning.”   
“It’s fantastic,” Hange says. “Y’all know your limits, let’s have mostly Levi go for it, because y’know…”

The normally grumpy faced man shrugged, not really caring about appearances anymore if he was going to be shitfaced. “Go for it.”  
  
In the span of the ten minutes it took for Armin to read the briefing, Levi took six shots of whiskey, and two of vodka based purely off the coercion of Hange.

“Are you even dizzy yet?” Eren asked in awe, having walked into the shenanigans halfway through. “You’re crazy, what, only sixty five kilos or something?”

Truth is, Levi was quite drunk after the whiskey, and the vodka just topped him off. He was pretty sure if he got up to walk, he would not be able to do it in a straight line. Still, he laughed at Eren.

Petra giggled with Mikasa’s head resting on her shoulder. “Oh Eren, he’s quite off it.”

“What do you mean? That doesn’t make any sense,” Eren turned to face her. “Oh, hey Mikasa.”

Mikasa didn’t reply, only lazily grinned at her friend. Eren crossed the room and sat next to her, where she flopped herself across his lap immediately. He looked mildly confused for a moment before accepting his fate as a pillow and running his hand through her hair.

“Dance with me,” Hange said suddenly from her seat. She loped over to Levi, holding out her hand in an invitation. “Dance with me,” she repeats.

He gets up, a lot faster than intended, taking her hand and neatly knocking his partner to the ground.

“Shit,” he mumbles. “Stupid floor’s there.”

Hange laughs under him, wiggling as he turns his head. “Yes, the floor. How inconvenient.”

“Hey Hanjoooo,” he draws out the vowel in the silly name, earning a couple eyerolls from people in the room. “I’m gonna get up, Hanjoooo.”

Mike shook his head, crossing the room to pull Levi up easily. The younger trio in the room looks at the casual way everyone in the older ranks in shock, for they were normally quite stiff as compared to this. Mike didn’t let him go, though. He pulled him by one arm so he could stumble his way through the hallways of the corps. Hange followed sluggishly afterwards, being supported by Mikasa, who was in turn being supported by Eren who had his arm around Armin’s shoulder. Petra sat at the back of the line shaking her head at this mess.

Mike dumped his two friends in Levi’s room and shut the door quickly behind him, earning raised eyebrows from Eren. “How long have those two been together?” The green eyed boy asked.

“As long as Levi’s been here. Awhile, really,” Mike responded. “They’re still dumbasses.”

“Dumbass partners in crime,” mumbled Armin. “Pretty amazing between those two.”

The tall man thought for a moment before nodding his head. “Yeah, pretty amazing.”

 

 


End file.
